a bad feeling Naruto
by Yoshino-Uchiha
Summary: Naruto gets a feeling that somthing bad will befall his girl friend and come to see and comfurt her. btw, the atempted rapest is Sai if u dont know


Tap tap tap! Tap tap tap! Naruto was tapping my window. I quickly woke up and looked first at my alarm clock. 3:37AM. Naruto normaly came at 5AM to wake me up for school. "hes early..." I said to myself as I got out of bed and opened my window for Naruto to come threw.  
He trappiesed himself in, feet first. He knew that always scared me. I looked up and smiled sleepily at my blue eyed, blonde haired, naturaly taned skin, foxy-boy. the 3 scars on each side of his face looked like whiskers, and his smile looked so cat like... so he was my fox. "Naru-kun~" I whipered happily as I hugged him around his waist, my head snuggling into his muscular chest like it was a feathered pillow. I listened to his heart beat.  
My own personal lulliby. I often fell asleep listing to that same rythum.  
Naruto placed a hand on my head and pet my hair for a moment. I loved when he did that, I wasnt sure why, but it made me feel safe and secure. I could feel him smiling as he kissed the top of my head.  
I looked up at my precious fox, he had Lust in his eyes, like he usully did when we first meet for the day. I had started dating Naruto Uzumaki 5 months ago, but had had a crush on him for years. He was the first one to accept me; a shy, cautious, little book worm who spent alot of time on the computer and no time socialaizing.  
in all honesty, I didnt socialize with any one because people had a tendancy to hurt me. ...but Naruto, Naruto was diffrent. I felt loved around him, like no one would ever hurt me again.  
"Naru-kun, why are you so early today?" I questioned him, still verry tired.  
he picked me up bridal style and layed me in my own bed and then layed next to me, petting my copper hair that was put up in a now messy looking poney tail. "I had a feeling." he whispered. my father didnt like that I had any friends at all, I knew he would hurt Naruto if he saw him. so I made Naruto promis me that he would never let himself be caught.  
my brother was kinder, he just didnt care that I was with Naruto. he was to busy with his own relation ship... with Ino Yamanaka of all people. but they got along ok, and he put up with her easily, he had had alot of practice putting up with annoying girls.  
"a feeling like what?" I asked him, curiously. I carressed his cheek, which he leaned into my hand, taking it with in his own, and kissed my palm.  
"like somthing bad was going to happen." Naruto was usully right whenhe got these feelings. when he had had one 3 weeks into us being a real couple, he tried to warn me not to go off alone that night. ... I thought he was being silly, so I didnt listen. I went out late that night and walked around town. then when I was on my way back home,  
a man covered my mouth and eyes and dragged me into an ally. he had pinned me to a wall and was tourmenting me, muffling my screams for help with his gloved hand. the emotionless look on his pail porcalen face terrified me. he unzipped my jaket that Naruto had given me when we were still just friends, and tossed it in a puddle. I went to kick him in his groin, but he caught my leg. then he let that same hand travle up my leg and up under my skirt. I froze, tears pouring down my face. ... then out on no wear, Naruto tackled the man into the dirt. I was still frozen in place, but I watched as Naruto beat the man down. eventully my assailent had begged Naruto to stop. Naruto punched him in his face one more time and knocked him out. then the blonde got off the man and got my jaket and then grabbed me and took me into his car and drove me home. "im... im sorry Naruto." I had whispered to him, petting my muddy orange and blue jaket.  
"sorry! Ami, he was going to rape and posibly kill you!" he had scolded. I had looked down at my lap. as soon as Naruto had stopped infront of my house, I was going to get out and go to bed and sulk that the most important person in my life was furious with me, but he stopped me and pulled me in for a kiss. his kiss was sweet, passionate, concerned,  
worried, and happy all at the same time. I felt a tear or two trickle down his face. "Ami... what if I had lost you? you know I cant live with out you..." he whispered, his voice still cracked do to his crying. "Naruto..." I whispered back, our lips still only centameters apart. then Naruto smerked for a brife second and unlocked the doors, "c'mon,  
lets get you inside before somthing else happens." he told me. he walked me in and to my room. that was the first night Naruto had spent the night, luckily my dad was out drinking because it was a friday... and also the first time we had made love with one another.

sence then, iv only defied him once. and I was in the hospital for 3 weeks. Naruto stayed by my side the whole entire time. and sence then, we had sex offten as well. but that was somthing every couple did. I knew I literaly couldnt survive with out my fox...  
right now though, I was secretly pregnant. only about a month or two. the only person who knew, was Sasuke Uchiha. I met him because he was Naruto's best friend, and he had become mine too. his dark hard exterior actully hid a soft, scared little child inside of him. he didnt let many people see it, mostly just us and his boy friend, Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba was alot like Naruto, but a bit more common sence. I liked him. I was looking at Naruto, now fully awake. "what do you want me to do, Naru-kun?" I whispered.  
he smerked at me some. "well, I know what I want you to do. hnhnn, but I dont think it would be a good idea untill your father leaves."  
I smiled at him, "I love you" I said before cupping his face and kissing him sweetly. he kissed back, smiling into it,and then put his hand behind my neck, pulling me closer to deepen the kiss. I licked the roof of his mouth and caused him to giggle. a light blush dusted over the bridge of my nose. he was so cute and innocent, but also able to take me when ever he wanted. and I knew it. he got on his hands and knees over top of me. at the moment, I didnt care that my dad and brother were home still, reality was fading away. I slowly ran my fingure tips down Naruto's body, feeling every crease threw his tight black muscle shirt. then when I got to the bottom hem of it, I slipped my hand under it and his stomace coiled away from my cold hands, making his muscles even more apparent. I clawed slightly at his chest, he groaned in responce. I took his shirt off all the way, it had come up along with my hand as I felt him. I felt Naruto run a strong firm hand down my side and down my leg to my knee which he pulled up and put around his hip as he grindded up agenst me. I only had a night shirt and under wear on, while Naruto still had his jeans and boxers on. I damned the cloths to hell for keeping my fox from me. I went to unbutton his pants but he caught my hand and just held it wear it was agenst his crotch. his grip had gotten a bit tighter, probly not on purpose, as I rubbed him. his breath became more labored as I went faster. he let go of my hand so that he could hold himself up, and broke our kiss to bite my neck. he nibbled and sucked and licked, leaving a hicky. I loved it, it got me wet and I moaned. I took his pants off and his boxers came with them, I needed better acess, I wanted to touch him. make him feel how he made me feel. I pumped his hard-on and he rubbed it agenst my wet panties. he smerked when he felt how warm and wet they were. Naruto slid my shirt off and kissed my collor bone and then my brest, he molded one in his hand, and the other in his mouth. he covered my mouth because he knew he was going to make me moan louder than was allowed at the moment. I did to, so I didnt mind. I arced and wriethed under him, he traced cyrcles around my tits with his toung and thumb, biting and pinching them. he switched after a little bit. then he gave one last lick before kissing down my body, leaving me shuttering under him from it. then he kissed the rim of my pink cotton panties before pulling it down with his teeth. he pulled them half way down my thighs and then the rest of the way with his hands. he left feathered kisses up my thighs untill he licked my outer lips, an electrical feeling sent up my spine made me shiver under him. he smerked agenst my thigh and kissed it once more before grabbing my hips and pinning them down so i wouldnt buck, then penitrated me with his tounge. he licked my clit and nipped and sucked at it, I panted and moaned at his skill. then his toungh entered further,  
licked my most inner muscles. "Na- Naaruutoooo~!" I moaned. Naruto chuckled evily but continued with his mission. he groaned as he licked all of my juices from inside me. I half heard a door slam, so I knew my dadhad gone to work, so now we were free to do what ever we wanted. "UHN~ Naruto~ please... I cant wait any more~!" I exclaimed. Naruto's tougne escaped my body and he looked over my helpless lookign form. he rubbed my clit with his hand a moment more, just to tourcher me for my out burst. then he got over top of me, up on his knees and held my hips in place before he shoved himself wholly into me. I moaned and writhed as he thrusted himself into me, harder each time. I heard him groan and his grip on me became tighter. I complietly loved it. loved him.  
I felt Naruto getting closser to his peak, I was almost at mine too. he put my legs over his sholders and he went faster untill his motionsbecame more jerked. "ooh~ Naruto, please!" I half shouted to him. I couldnt hold back any more, then he came into me, filling me to the brim with warm exctasy as my inner wals choked his cock. Naruto collapsed besideme and kissed me sweetly, in a way that had always felt like he was saying that I was his. when he released me, looked into his beautiful gleaming blue eyes. "Naruto..." I whispered. he smiled at me, obviously exausted, "hmm?" he was carresing my cheek like I had done to him before. I looked away, I didnt know how to tell him. he looked worried, "Ami? what is it?" he asked.  
I smiled at him some, "I love you..." he didnt look fooled for an instant. "Ami." he repeated as he sat up and held my sholders, begging me to tell him what iwas thinking. I looked away untill he make me look at him "im... im pregnant." I whispered almost inaudibly. Naruto froze in place felt a tear fall down my cheek. 'he doesnt want it. why did I tell him!' I screamed at myself in my head. then he pulled me up suddenly and hugged me. I hesitated slightly, but hugged him back. "you scared me." he whispered.


End file.
